The Mist Guardians
by aderu-chan
Summary: Chrome looked up at Mukuro and said hesitantly, "M-Mukuro, I l-like y-you." Chrome wants to confess to Mukuro, but will he say yes? 6996, fluff, rating to be safe.


**This is like, after Mukuro got out of the Vindice prison. But I may change it a little…..okay, maybe a lot.**

**Sorry Chrome doesn't end up giving her chocolates! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chocolate is the sweetest thing in the world. It was also the most popular thing to buy on Valentine's Day. Chrome was in the Namimori convenience store, looking at the wide variety of chocolates on the shelf in front of her, "I wonder which one Mukuro will like?" She thought, picking up one box and checking the price. She didn't really care about the price at all but she felt that she shouldn't get a cheap one for Mukuro, he deserved better. She walked down the aisle, slowly choosing chocolates for Ken, Chikusa and M.M. She finally found a small heart shaped box of chocolate truffles. She decided to get that for Mukuro. She blushed, just the thought of Mukuro brought colour to her cheeks. She quickly brought all the boxes of chocolate to the cashier, paid for them and stepped out into the streets. She inhaled deeply; she was going to do it. If not now then when?

M.M, Chikusa and Ken were walking down the street, arguing over which one would look better on Mukuro, a rabbit costume or a cow one. Actually, only M.M was talking about it while Ken and Chikusa were ignoring her. M.M decided, "He will look best in a cow costume!" she said, thinking about it thoroughly. She pictured him in a rabbit costume, nah; he looks like a total weirdo. But if he wears the cow costume, he looks soooooo cute! She didn't see Chikusa and Ken who were walking in the opposite direction. When she finally came down to earth, she realized Ken and Chikusa had deserted her. She was outraged. How dare they desert her? She ran down one street, looking round for a blonde guy with too-sharp teeth and another guy wearing glasses and acted like he didn't care about anything, and if she saw them, they were going to get it alright!

* * *

Chrome wandered aimlessly through the streets. Everyone she passed was in pairs or in groups. She felt out of place and when she saw a guy with blonde hair with a guy in glasses, she rushed to them. "K-Ken! Ch-Chikusa!" she shouted, trying to get their attention. When Ken saw Chrome running towards him, he snickered and disappeared into the growing crowd. Chikusa hesitated a little but followed Ken. Chrome was panting by the time she was where Ken and Chikusa were. Now she felt even more alone. Chrome knew that Ken and Chikusa purposefully left Chrome there alone. Chrome started breathing normally again and walked back to Kokuyou, where she always felt at home no matter how Ken, Chikusa and M.M treated her. Along the way, she thought of Mukuro, how he was so kind to her. She held her stomach and remembered that she would not have been there if Mukuro hadn't provided her with illusionary organs. She couldn't help thinking that if she had a chance; she would become a better illusionist and make her own organs. She wanted to help Mukuro and not burden him with the task of creating her organs 24/7.

When she arrived at Kokuyou, M.M, Ken and Chikusa were already there. M.M was shouting at Ken and Chikusa for abandoning her in the middle of the street. Ken and Chikusa were playing with Chikusa's yo-yo. M.M was kicking them to no avail when, slowly, purple mist appeared in a corner of the room and legs and hands became visible. Soon, Mukuro was standing there looking at M.M kicking Ken and Chikusa, his right eye glinting red. "Fu…fu…..fu…" he said with a hint of a smile on his face. M.M turned around and when she saw Mukuro, she stopped kicking Ken and Chikusa immediately. "Hi, Mukuro!" M.M said with a lot of enthusiasm while flashing a bright smile. Mukuro ignored her and walked to where Ken and Chikusa were still playing with Chikusa's yo-yo. He smiled and kicked them away with so much force that they landed with a thud against the wall at the opposite side of the room.

"Yo, Mukuro!" Ken said, sticking out his tongue. Chikusa got up and shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ku fu fu ~, I have decided to go cherry blossom viewing." M.M reacted almost immediately "Yes! We can have a cherry blossom viewing party!" Ken and Chikusa just shrugged and stopped playing with the yo-yo. Chrome nodded shyly and M.M stuffed some sandwiches and drinks into a bag while murmuring to herself, "Should we bring tuna sandwiches or ham sandwiches?"

* * *

Purple smoke appeared in the deserted park, growing thicker by the second. Soon, five figures were seen walking towards a big, shady cherry blossom tree. M.M laid the picnic blanket and Ken fell asleep after lying right in the middle of the blanket leaving no space for the rest of them. "Oi!" M.M shouted, trying to kick him of the blanket. She dug her heels into Ken's stomach and Ken jumped up, baring his fangs. He changed into gorilla mode and chased M.M around the tree. "Hiiiiiiieeeeekkkkk!" M.M screamed and quickly took out her flute. A battle soon commenced and Chikusa, reluctantly, left his seat next to Chrome and tried to break up the fight. Chrome looked at Mukuro. He was looking at the cherry blossom petals that were falling slowly around them. "Fu…..fu…fu" he said, catching a petal in his outstretched palm and blowing it away. Chrome liked this gentle side of Mukuro, it calmed her. Mukuro looked at her suddenly and smiled. It was not one of those creepy smiles that he was famous for; it was a smile full of kindness. Chrome smiled back and Mukuro asked "Chrome, do you have something to tell me?" Chrome blushed. Mukuro had read through her again. Mukuro smiled, "How about we take a walk?" Chrome nodded slowly and looked at M.M and Ken who were attacking each other repeatedly with Chikusa in-between. Mukuro saw her looking at them and said "Don't worry about them; they can take care of themselves." He said, offering his hand to her. Chrome nodded again and took Mukuro's hand.

They walked through the carpet of cherry blossom petals on the ground, Chrome blushing while Mukuro smiled. Once they far away from M.M, Chikusa and Ken, Mukuro looked at Chrome. Chrome looked up at Mukuro and said hesitantly, "M-Mukuro, I l-like y-you." She stared at the ground and hoped that Mukuro could not see her blushing. She was surprised when Mukuro lifted her chin up to look him straight in the eye. "Chrome, he said gently, I like you too." Chrome started to cry tears of happiness and Mukuro wiped them away, bringing her into a gentle hug and held her tightly, promising to never let her go.


End file.
